Mistletoe
by waffleman1314-AJ ThaPlatypus
Summary: It's the greatest time of year, and Phineas and Ferb plan to make the most of it! A Christmas one-shot.


**Hi everyone! I thought I'd take some time to do a special Christmas one-shot again! I do not own any copyrighted material. Enjoy, and Merry Christmas! -AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

Snowflakes fell to the ground in a dizzying sugarplum dance. Phineas pressed his nose against the cold glass of the window and sported a grin from ear to ear. Today would be the best day ever. The fog of his breath suddenly blocked his view of the winter wonderland outside. He used the sleeve of his nightshirt to rub it away. Looking over to his stepbrother's bed, he saw Ferb sit up and blink.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, bro?" Phineas smiled even wider. Ferb nodded. "I know what we're gonna do tonight!"

They had been planning the biggest, brightest Christmas party ever. Even Isabella wanted to join. Hanukkah didn't keep her out of a big idea, she'd told him. He leapt out of bed and pulled on his day clothes. Turning to Ferb, he saw that his brother was already ready to go. Phineas snatched up a handful of blueprints and Ferb grabbed his checklist. They slid down the banister to get downstairs where their sister, Candace, was grouchily shoveling her favorite cereal into her mouth.

"Morning, Candace!" Phineas greeted. Their parents were away at an antiquing conference and wouldn't be back until Christmas Eve. That left their sister in charge. They slipped into their chairs and poured bowls of cereal for themselves.

"What's got you two in such a chipper mood?" she grumbled. "It's nine in the morning and you just woke up."

"We've been planning our biggest, brightest Christmas party ever for the past three days," Phineas explained happily. "Today's the day of the big bash. You can help if you want! That way everything looks nice when everyone gets here."

"I'm not helping you implement!" Candace narrowed her eyes. She pointed a spoon at Phineas. "Mom wouldn't like you partying without her here!"

"Relax, it's not the whole town," Phineas reassured her. Ferb nodded. "It's just our friends. Besides, Jeremy's going to be here."

"You invited _Jeremy_?" Candace spit some of her cereal out onto Phineas' face. He calmly picked up a napkin and wiped her breakfast off of himself. "Why would you invite my friends, too?"

"We thought you'd enjoy having some friends over at the party," he replied nonchalantly. "I mean, you might feel weird as the only—hey…where's Perry?"

The three looked around for a moment and then shrugged.

* * *

Perry the platypus lifted one hand and knocked on his nemesis' door. He waited a few anxious minutes before the door swung open. Doof was typically in his best mood around Christmas, so Perry always felt cheerier paying the evil scientist visits in December. His nemesis greeted him with a huge smile.

"Come in, Perry the platypus!" he said cheerfully. Perry smiled and walked in. The man's apartment was definitely decked. Lights sparkled across walls, railings, and furniture. A tree lit up one corner. There were wreaths and decorative bows. Mistletoe was present again—he made a mental note to avoid that. "I've just made some apple cider, would you like some?"

The platypus nodded. It was almost as if the two had a peace treaty around this time of year. Almost. Sometimes Doof would end up doing something evil…ish. Normally, it was nothing more than solving a minor annoyance of his, such as long lines at the store or ridding the world of "creepy" elf toys. Doof poured two mugs of cider and handed one to Perry. They sat down in his living area.

"Don't you just love this time of year, Perry the platypus?" Doof sighed. "Everyone is so cheerful and happy, the decorations are bright…ah."

They sat for a moment sipping their drinks. Perry wondered what was going through the evil scientist's mind. He hoped that he wouldn't have to thwart him today. Today could be a relaxing, enjoyable day. The stress of fighting evil every day wore down on a person—or platypus. He hoped that all would go smoothly.

* * *

Phineas took another look at his list. So far, they had put up the Christmas tree and prepared the snack bar. They had wrapped gifts for all of their friends and placed them in a decent formation underneath the tree. All that was left was to decorate everything else. Ferb held up a decoration canon.

"Always a step ahead!" Phineas chuckled. He took a red pen and marked through the note that indicated they should 'deck the halls.' Picking up his own canon, he turned and fired it at the wall. "Nice! This makes Christmas decorating so much easier. I'm glad we stored these away from last year."

It would be about an hour before everyone got there. Candace had long since locked herself in her room to talk endlessly to Stacy. Phineas was sad that she wouldn't come join in the fun of making the party look awesome. Ferb fired his canon a few times and the house came alive with Christmas colors and flashing lights. He smiled. A timer went off in the kitchen.

"Alright!" Phineas pumped one fist into the air. "The last batch of cookies are done! If there's one thing I've learned in life, it's that cookies make Christmas even better. How much frosting do we have?"

Ferb held up several large tubes of frosting ready to add color to the gingerbread and sugar cookies. Before Phineas could ask where the rest was, Ferb pointed a thumb at a few large tanks full of different colors of frosting.

"Excellent!" Phineas smiled. He ran into the kitchen and took the cookies out of the oven to cool. Things were going according to plan. "Ferb, this already smells like the best Christmas bash ever!"

* * *

"You know what I don't get about this time of year, Perry the platypus?" Doof hummed. Perry looked up from his cider and blinked at the man. He had to keep his guard up. Anything could happen. Evil was evil, even if it did enjoy some Christmas cheer. He kept his eyes focused on Doof. At the first indication of an evil scheme, he would be there to slam his fist into the self-destruct button. "I don't get why people say Happy Holidays. I mean, do you not know what holiday your friend celebrates? Do they celebrate every holiday?"

No, just a rant. Perry relaxed a little. Ranting was normal for his nemesis, evil or not. He could deal with the ranting. It was like he was that really loyal best friend that would sit and listen to complaints for hours without inserting his opinion whatsoever. Only, in Perry's case, he couldn't really offer his own input. He sat back and took a sip of the cider.

"Every year, it's the same old greeting!" Doof carried on, waving one arm in the air for emphasis. "People always smile and tell you Happy Holidays. Well, I don't celebrate Hanukkah or Kwanza. If I did I would have told you, wouldn't I have? Ugh, it makes me crazy! Just tell your friends which holiday you celebrate! Don't make it difficult!"

Perry blinked. It was a good thing that he hadn't bought Doof a Christmas card that read Happy Holidays. He put that on a mental note. Almond brittle and cards that explicitly dealt with the holiday that Doof was celebrating.

"I guess for people who _don't_ know you, it's okay," Doof hummed, placing his chin in his hand. "Like, say, a grocery store clerk or someone. It's okay if _they_ tell you Happy Holidays because they don't know you and you haven't told them what holiday it is that you celebrate. But like, Vanessa for instance. Vanessa shouldn't be telling me Happy Holidays, Perry the platypus. Vanessa is my daughter and she should be telling me Merry Christmas."

Blinking, Perry simply took another sip of his cider. He didn't want to seem uninterested in the conversation, but it was a bit uncalled for. Doof frowned and furrowed his brow.

"What was that look, Perry the platypus?" he asked. Perry set his cider down on the coffee table. The evil scientist pointe at him and set his jaw. "What, you think I'm wrong? Are you judging me again? That's it!"

Perry readied himself for a possible scuffle. He might have to leap out of the way in a few seconds. In three…

"You asked for it, Perry the platypus!" Doof exclaimed. He pulled a small gun of some sort out of his lab coat and pointed it in Perry's direction.

Two…

"Eat peppermint, Perry the platypus!" he cried. His finger pressed down on the trigger.

One.

Leaping off of the seat, Perry looked back to see a candy cane smash to pieces in the chair he'd been sitting in. Leave it to Doof to create a weapon based around a Christmastime candy. Another shot was fired. Perry flipped backwards and slid across the floor.

"You get back here, Perry the platypus!"

* * *

"Let the biggest, brightest Christmas party ever begin!" Phineas exclaimed. Buford, Baljeet, Isabella, Irving, and the Fireside Girls all cheered. Candace's friends had gone upstairs to enjoy themselves with their own sort of fun.

Ferb pressed play on the computer he had sitting in front of him, and their Christmas music playlist started to blast from the speakers. They went to the kitchen to begin decorating cookies. It was a great time—hundreds of cookies became instant edible artwork.

Cookie decorating wasn't the only event they had. There was also a gift exchange, a dance contest, and they watched classic Christmas films. They together decorated a tree with homemade ornaments. Not to mention that after that, Buford demanded there be a pumpkin pie eating contest. (He won, of course).

After a few hours of nonstop fun, things began to wind down a little. Ferb pulled out a karaoke set and turned on a few microphones. Baljeet and Buford did an interesting version of "Good King Wenceslas" that they had written during a Christmas special they'd filmed in July. The Fireside Girls performed a highly prop-filled "12 Days of Christmas." Irving was supposed to be singing "Jingle Bell Rock," but he sang his campfire song instead, once again insisting that it was the only song he knew.

"Okay, who next?" Phineas asked, looking around the room.

"You and Isabella!" Adyson suggested. Phineas blinked. He looked over at Isabella, who started blushing. She elbowed Ferb, who handed the two microphones and turned on some music. A few of the Fireside Girls gave their leader a thumbs up.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas_," Isabella started, her cheeks still red. "_There is just one thing I need / I don't care about the presents / Underneath the Christmas tree / I just want you for my own / More than you could ever know / Make my wish come true / All I want for Christmas…is you…._"

Phineas decided it was his time to jump in. "_I don't want a lot for Christmas / There is just one thing I need…_"

"_And I_…" Isabella smiled a little.

"_And I don't care about the presents-_"

"_I_…"

"_Underneath the Christmas tree!_" he sang, returning her smile. "_I don't need to hang my stocking._"

"_There upon the fireplace!_"

"_Santa Claus won't make me happy / With a toy on Christmas day!_"

They took one another's free hand and pulled together, joining their voices for the next verse. "_I just want you for my own / More than you could ever know / Make my wish come true / All I want for Christmas is you!_"

They pointed a finger at one another, "_You, baby!_"

Isabella took off on the next verse, beginning to dance. "_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas / I won't even wish for snow / And I'm just gonna keep on waiting / Underneath the mistletoe._"

"_I won't make a list and send it / To the North Pole for Saint Nick / I won't even stay awake to / Hear those magic reindeer click!_"

"Together now!" Milly exclaimed. The duet smiled and nodded.

"_'__Cause I just want you here tonight / Holding on to me so tight / What more can I do? / Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!_"

"_You, baby!_" the Fireside Girls sang.

Phineas then took the next portion of the song. "_Oh, all the lights are shining / So brightly everywhere / And the sound of children's / Laughter fills the air…_"

Isabella locked her eyes with his, an almost pleading look. "_And everyone is singing / I hear those sleigh bells ringing / Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? / Won't you please bring my baby to me?_"

Phineas returned her gaze and sang the next verse softly. "_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas / This is all I'm asking for / I just want to see my baby / Standing right outside my door…_"

Isabella let her microphone drop a little. He continued the chorus alone. "_Oh, I just want you for my own / More than you could ever know / Make my wish come true / Baby, all I want for Christmas…is…_"

"_You,_" Isabella finished for him.

The Fireside Girls leapt up and finished off the final lyrics. "_All I want for Christmas is you, baby! / All I want for Christmas is you, baby! / All I want for Christmas is you, baby! / All I want for Christmas is you, baby!_"

As the music faded out, the room was filled with clapping. The blushing duet took their bows and smiled at everyone. Of course, it wasn't over with that. Ferb suddenly pulled out a fishing pole and held it over the heads of Phineas and Isabella.

"Uh, Ferb, what are you…?" Phineas looked up to see mistletoe dangling over them. The two turned to one another and their cheeks' already rouge color deepened to a scarlet. The room fell silent. Everyone's eyes were on them.

* * *

Another candy cane smashed above Perry's head. He dashed around the corner and placed his back against the frame of the nearest threshold. This was just ridiculous. One relaxed look and now he was being attacked for being "judgmental." He was tired of this nonsense, but what could he do? The speaking part of their relationship solely rested on the shoulders of his nemesis.

"AHA!" Doof exclaimed, jumping into the threshold. "I have you now!"

Perry rolled his eyes. Great. He blinked. Wait, was there something above their heads? Perry looked back up. Sure enough, Doof had actually hung mistletoe from this very doorway. It would go unnoticed if Doof forgot it was there.

"What are you looking at?" Doof frowned, lowering his candy cane blaster. Perry's eyes averted to Doof's scowl. The scientist looked up. Oh, he'd thought too soon. His nemesis laughed nervously and reddened. "Oh, you know, I don't even know why I…uh…why I put that there…I don't…even…have a girlfriend at the moment…"

It was one of those moments that were so awkward you wanted to run, you wanted to move, but you for some reason found your feet super-glued to the floor. Perry began to sweat nervously. Doof looked back down at him and bit his lip.

"Rules are rules…" the scientist muttered.

Perry held his hands up and waved them frantically. No, no, no. There was no way he was going to let this happen. Doof crossed his arms and frowned. The platypus side-stepped so that he was no longer under the dreaded decoration.

"Well…that crisis was averted," Doof hummed. He looked around his apartment and gasped. "Oh, no! Look what you did to my home!" Perry made a dash for the door. "Perry the platypus, you get back here! Y-you clean up this mess right now!"

Ignoring the man's demands, Perry left the penthouse with a look of relief on his face. He made a mental note to always scan the man's lair for mistletoe around this time of year. One awkward moment was enough.

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

* * *

Phineas and Isabella stood there, eyes locked, for the longest time. Each one was mentally telling themselves to do something. He knew that if he didn't kiss her, he might offend her, but he knew that if he did it could have the same result. All eyes were on them. The pressure was on.

"I…uh…" Isabella gently tugged at her shirt collar.

Swallowing, Phineas knew that he had to do something. He glanced at Ferb, who gave him a look that he alone could interpret. It was a message meant only for him _Well, don't just stand there—kiss her!_ Leaning in, Phineas quickly pecked her cheek and straightened back up. She giggled and batted her eyes.

"No, come on! REALLY kiss her!" Adyson blurted out.

If they wanted a real kiss, then a real kiss they must get. Phineas twiddled his thumbs a little. Isabella suddenly broke out of her hesitant state, grasped the collar of his shirt, pulled him close, and pressed her lips against his. He was at first shocked, but the surprise melted away. They gazed into one another's eyes as their lips slowly parted.

"I can celebrate Christmas for one night if it means getting this," Isabella whispered so that only Phineas could hear. He chuckled a little. "That wasn't too weird, was it?"

"Be my girlfriend?" Phineas asked shyly.

"I thought you'd never ask," she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck in an embrace.

"Happy Hanukkah, girlfriend," Phineas returned her hug. There was a chorus of "awe's" from the audience.

"Merry Christmas…" Isabella hummed, "boyfriend."


End file.
